


Things You Said When You Were Scared

by AristocatSlippers



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Things you said when you were scared, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristocatSlippers/pseuds/AristocatSlippers
Summary: It's just a quiet and lonely night spent between Oz and Alice.





	Things You Said When You Were Scared

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr (floweryfandomnerd)

The fire crackles lowly in the hearth, orange flames lighting the dark room with just a hint of red. Oz reads by candlelight with Alice snoring loudly and resting her head against his shoulder, the dark room is both cosy and lonely in some kind of sense that he can’t explain. 

It might just be that a sleeping Alice is poor company - and with Break, Sharon, Gil and Liam all gone for the week right now all he has to talk to is the stuffed rabbit that sits on the shelf - that makes him lonely. He can barely stand to look at that rabbit, something so small and insignificant. Him. It makes Oz just a little bit scared that he never was anything.

He shuts the book and places it gently on the table by the candle, then he blows the candle out and moves to set Alice’s head down without waking her. She doesn’t stir and he quietly leaves the room in search of a blanket and pillow. Once found, he slings the fluffy red blanket over his shoulder and hugs the white pillow under his arm.

Alice is sitting up on the couch when he comes back, awake and rubbing at her bleary eyes. Hearing the creaking of the door, she turns to face him. Though not really seeing him in the dark of the room.

“Where did you go Oz? I thought you had disappeared,” She sounds like crying when she speaks, she doesn’t want him to disappear.

“You were supposed to be my pillow.” She pouts at him, hoping that he’ll smile and that the words will hide how she felt.

Oz laughs in response, pointing with his free hand at the pillow and the blanket. Noticing them as her eyes adjust to the low light. 

“I’m glad you came back.” She tells him in a small voice. 

Staring at her puzzled, Oz drops the items on the couch and sits himself next to her. Alice rests her head on his shoulder again.

Letting his own head lean atop hers, Oz closes his eyes, “Of course I came back, why wouldn’t I?” He asks sadly.

He can think of a lot of reasons why he might not have come back a while ago, why she might not have come back either. But, he thinks, that reason doesn’t exist anymore, all fixed by his own hand. There isn’t a reason for him not to come back. Everyone will come back soon, he wants to reassure her that they’re not gone permanently.

“Yeah, Oz you’re right. I guess I just didn’t like waking up alone in the dark.” Alice says.

No, he thinks, of course she wouldn’t. Maybe because that’s how she woke up the first time, alone, in the dark, not knowing anything of her memories.

“You’re scared of the dark?” He tests the question aloud, not wholly expecting an answer.

Alice’s head brushes against his arm as she nods, “Yeah, I think I might be,” she breathes out.

“It’s okay now though!” Alice’s voice perks up with more vibrancy and life, “I’ve got you, and you won’t leave me, right?”

“I’m never going to leave you, Alice, you’re my best friend.” He reassures her.

Yawning tiredly, Alice stretches and slides across the cushions of the couch until she’s lying down with her head resting on his lap. Oz reaches for the blanket, grabbing it and laying it over her. Alice looks up at him, smiles then closes her eyes to sleep again. She sleeps with one hand up by her head. Playing with the tangled ends of her hair with one hand, he entwines the other with hers and holds both their hands lightly resting on his thigh. He smiles fondly down at her.

“I’ll go wherever you take me to Alice, I’m just like your stuffed rabbit on the shelf.”


End file.
